leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lyn
Lyn (Japanese: リム Rimu) is a character of the day who appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. She and her older sister Lena were resting at the same Pokémon Center as and . Unbeknownst to any of them, Lyn's bag, which contained a she had been caring for, was accidentally switched with 's bag, which contained . As she and Lena left and were walking down the street, Lyn noticed Dedenne was in her bag instead of Pichu. Worried, she quickly ran off to find Pichu while Lena was busy talking to a friend. While she was still worried about Pichu, Lyn decided to care for Dedenne by giving him food and tying a ribbon on his ear. Lyn then decided to go back to the Pokémon Center to find out more information about where Pichu went. She couldn't find the Pokémon Center, however, and she then found out Dedenne had run off. She found him sleeping in a store with stuffed Pokémon dolls. Continuing their search for Pichu and Bonnie, Dedenne suddenly noticed an array of electric waves in the air, created by one of 's inventions in an attempt to lure Dedenne to him and his group. Attracted by it, Dedenne ran off once again, in the direction of the waves' origin. On the way, Dedenne passed through a grape orchard to eat some grapes, but he was attacked by a wild . Initially disposing of it with , the Beedrill angrily returned with a whole horde of Beedrill. As Lyn and Dedenne ran away, Lyn tripped and was about to attacked by the Beedrill. Just then, she and Dedenne were saved by Ash's Pikachu, as Ash, his friends, Lena, and Pichu had found Lyn. Lyn reunited with Pichu, while Bonnie reunited with Dedenne. Afterwards, both girls burst out in tears and apologized for causing the whole incident. Then, the entire group decided to have dinner together, until Lyn and Bonnie were caught overfeeding Pichu and Dedenne. Pokémon Taking care of is officially Lena's Pokémon, but she allows Lyn to care for it. While resting at a Pokémon Center, Lyn's bag, which contained Pichu, was accidentally switched with 's bag, which contained . Bonnie realized this while watching a battle between and . Startled and confused, Pichu started to attack its surroundings. Ash's Pikachu managed to calm it down by shocking it with . Ash and then decided to go look for Pichu's original Trainer and Dedenne. As the group gradually got information about Dedenne's whereabouts and Pichu's Trainer, Bonnie and Pikachu decided to care for Pichu for the time being, by giving it food and playing with it. Clemont then came up with the idea to use one of his inventions to lure Dedenne to them. The invention eventually exploded, and this was noticed by Lena, who quickly rushed to the scene, as she in turn was looking for Lyn. Lena was happy to find Pichu with the group and joined them in their quest to find Lyn and Dedenne. They eventually found them in a grape orchard, about to be attacked by a horde of wild . Pikachu drove the Beedrill away with Thunderbolt and Pichu reunited with Lyn. Pichu's only known move is .}} Befriended got accidentally switched with 's bag containing . Lyn found this out as she was walking down the street with her older sister Lena. She and Dedenne ran away from Lena to look for Pichu. While still worried about Pichu, Lyn decided to care for Dedenne for the time being, giving it food and tying a ribbon in its ear. As Lyn was trying to get back to the Pokémon Center the bags got switched at, Dedenne ran off. Lyn quickly found it back, sleeping in a store with stuffed Pokémon dolls. Continuing their search for Pichu and Bonnie, Dedenne suddenly noticed an array of electric waves in the air, created by one of 's inventions. Attracted by it, Dedenne ran off once again, to the source of the waves. On the way, it passed through a grape orchard to eat some grapes, but it was attacked by a wild . Initially disposing of it with , the Beedrill angrily returned with a whole horde of Beedrill. As Lyn and Dedenne ran away, Lyn tripped. They were then saved in the nick of time by Ash's Pikachu. The group and Lyn's sister Lena had finally found them, and Dedenne was reunited with Bonnie.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=藤田咲 Saki Fujita |en=Suzy Myers |fi=Katja Sirkiä |he=עדי בר לב Adi Bar Lev |pl=Magdalena Kusa |pt_br=Flora Paulita |es_eu=Cristina Yuste}} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters es:Lyn fr:Line it:Lyn zh:莉姆